


What I love most about my home

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Home, Irelandhoneybee said couch makeout counts as cuddling so I'm safely including this on this series, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Karen moves in to Matt's apartment and is worried about the things that are missing. Matt reminds her what's more important.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	What I love most about my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Meinhiding and everyone!
> 
> This is not holiday-ish at all, but now that I think about it, it could totally take place during the Christmas holidays since they would have some free time to do this.

"Okay it looks like we're finally done. I'm exhausted," Karen said after crashing on the couch next to Matt. 

He smiled at her and kissed her temple, but didn't say anything. 

They had spent the entire weekend and part of last week organizing and assigning a new place to Karen's belongings, which had now been moved to Matt's apartment, along with herself. 

"It'll certainly take me some time to memorize where everything is, but… this feels right." 

"It does. It's _our_ home now." 

"It is _our_ home… Oh my God, I forgot to buy the bathroom mirror! And the extra shelves. I have too many books," she said while hiding her face behind her palms. 

Matt laughed quietly. She surely had way too many books, but he not only happened to like their smell, he also loved the fact that she was such an avid reader, so he didn't mind. 

"Don't worry about it, love," he said, "little by little." 

"You're right. Maybe I should calm down." 

He leaned over her and hugged her, accommodating her head on the cushion, and lying on top of her. 

"You should because, to be honest, what I love most about my home now… is who I get to share it with." 

Karen quickly forgot about the mirror and the bookshelves and everything else because, well, she had _him_. 

"That's my favorite part too," she told him, kissing his lips and brushing his hair with her fingers, "but I still need that mirror." 

Matt laughed again and made his way through her neck. 

"First thing tomorrow," he whispered between kisses, but wasn't sure she actually heard him. 

They had each other, the rest... was secondary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
